


"Rebels" Oneshots/Ficlets

by Loth-Cat (Starbird)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Hera Takes None of Kay's Shit, Lothal, Neither Does Kallus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Loth-Cat
Summary: A collection of cute, fluffy, happy oneshots and ficlets.





	1. Loth-Cat Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine does not want Ezra’s loth-cat in her tent. The loth-cat has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S4 on Lothal. Written for someone I love very much who is struggling with something devastating and heartbreaking. Please say a prayer or send a good word out into the universe for this kind soul. This should not be happening to them. It’s not fair. It’s breaking my own heart, and there’s nothing I can do. I can’t even help them.

It was the purring that woke her up.

Sabine blinked tired eyes open and turned over…right into the face of a huge loth-cat. As soon as it saw she was awake, it mewed loudly into her face.

“Gah!” Sabine jumped and scrambled backwards. “What are _you_ doing here? I was sleeping.”

Kneeling down, she began to make up her bedroll, until the cat pranced over to it, turned in a circle, and began patting it with its front paws. Then it settled down, tail over its feet, and looked up at her again with its big, perpetual smile.

“I was making that,” Sabine said. “Get out.”

She reached over for the other end of the bedroll – if the creature wasn’t going to move, she would move it herself – and began tugging. The cat just closed its eyes and lowered its head to its paws as it started to purr contentedly.

“Fine,” Sabine said. “I’m not dealing with this this morning.”

She quickly pulled on her armor and boots and strode out of her tent, headed to the one next to hers. No one else was up yet, except Jai, who’d pulled the dawn watch shift. He slumped against a rock, close to dozing off.

Sabine grabbed onto the top of the other tent and began aggressively shaking it. “Ezra. Get up. One of your stupid pets is in my tent.”

From inside the tent came a thump of indeterminable origin, and Ezra emerged a few moments later, dressed and bleary-eyed. It was early, all right.

“What?” he asked in tired confusion. “What time is it?”

“Time to move your pet.” She grabbed his wrist and hauled him back to her tent, then opened the flap. The loth-cat was still curled up inside, purring loud enough to shake the thing.

“It’s not… Uh… Tawny doesn’t mean anything.”

“ _Tawny?_ What are you, twelve? Name it Moureaux or something.”

Ezra yawned and rubbed his face. “Who?”

Sabine let out an exasperated growl. “Famous artist from Chandrila? Really influential three hundred years ago for her use of the beige and brown end of the spectrum?”

Ezra yawned again, completely disinterested. “You don’t even like those colors.”

Done with the conversation, Sabine pushed him into her tent. “Get it out.”

“I’ve never been in your room before,” Ezra commented as he scooped the contented creature into his arms.

_“Out.”_

The loth-cat was still asleep, just as happy to be cuddled by a warm human. Sabine posted her fists on her hips.

“Don’t let it happen again.”

Ezra shrugged. “I don’t control their minds.”

“Talk to it through the Force. Tell it not to wake me. I get into a very bad mood when I’m awoken early.”

Ezra’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

At this point, Kanan stepped out of his tent. “What. Is going. On.”

Sabine flexed her hands. “I need to go punch something.”

Kanan’s head swiveled to Ezra. “Ezra?”

“She doesn’t like my loth-cat,” he replied as it began licking his chin with its rough tongue.

“Did it wake her up?”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t blame her. I don’t like your loth-cat very much either now that it’s woken me up, too. Go back to sleep, and tell your kitty to behave.”

Ezra gave the cat a few pats and put it down, then returned to his tent. Sabine growled, went to wash up, and then did the same.

The cat was back.

“Hey,” she said. “Didn’t I tell you to get out?”

But it sat up with its front legs straight, bushy tail flicking around. It meowed happily at her, and she sighed.

“You’re staying, aren’t you,” she stated flatly. “Fine. But you get one corner of the tent. We’re not sharing the bedroll. And don’t tell Ezra. He’ll just think he’s right, and he’s not.” She stroked her hand down the cat’s soft fur, then scratched behind its ears. It stretched up into her palm, then began rumbling in satisfaction. Sabine smiled. “You sure are cute for being an irritation.”

The cat, it appeared, was going to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally headcanon that Ezra gives cats crappy names and Sabine names them after artists and judges his choices.


	2. Chopper vs. Kaytoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K-2SO insults the _Ghost_.

“Chop, _no._ ”

Hera dropped down and grabbed onto the little droid’s chassis as his dome spun and manipulators waved. He spat out angry invective, finished spinning, and clipped his pincers menacingly.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it,” Hera soothed, patting Chopper. She stood and glared at the other droid. “Right, Kaytoo?”

The tall Imperial KX security droid cocked its head. She didn’t expect an apology from the imposing thing, but she didn’t want them to come to blows in the middle of the hangar.

“I am merely pointing out,” Kay said, “that some of your ship’s specs could use some attending to. I have statistics. Would you like to hear them?”

Chopper blatted as Hera said, “I would not.” She looked to the side to see Kallus and Cassian walk up.

“Problem?” Kallus asked mildly.

“ _Your_ problem,” Hera said to Cassian. “Your droid got loose.”

“Kay,” Cassian chastised. “What have you been doing?”

“The _Ghost_ is not up to spec in three areas,” the droid said primly, before naming said areas.

“Those are…not even remotely important,” Cassian said. “Let it go.”

“But there is a sixteen percent chance – ”

_“Let it go.”_

The tall droid looked back at Hera. “It is up to you, of course, General. If I may also point out another upgrade you might want to consider: perhaps a more current astromech?”

Chopper screamed and launched himself straight at the droids spindly legs, rocket boosters firing to give him extra power.

Alarmed, Hera stepped up to Chopper and put her hand on his dome. Neither Cassian nor Kallus made any move to help Kaytoo and instead just crossed their arms. Hera already knew Kay rubbed everyone the wrong way anyway, so this could be a common occurrence for all she knew.

Hera looked up into Kay’s disturbing yellow eyes with a glare. “Why is this murderbot here again?” she asked.

“He’s Andor’s pet,” Kallus said.

Cassian frowned and explained, “He’s useful on missions.”

“He got off his leash.”

“Don’t start, Kallus.”

At this point Jyn walked into the hangar and beelined it for the confrontation. “What’s going on?” she asked in an innocent tone as she squeezed Cassian’s shoulder, but it was clear there was glee behind it. “Someone tell Kallus to shave again?”

“Erso, for the last time – ”

“Kay insulted the _Ghost_ ,” Cassian said with a glance down at her.

Jyn turned her attention to the droid. “Oh, Kay. Shame.”

“It wasn’t an _insult_ so much as a _concern_ ,” Kay replied in a miffed tone. “No one listens to my opinions around here. I don’t know why I bother.”

“I don’t, either,” Jyn replied, deadpan.

Kallus opened his hands, perplexed. “Really, is this, was this an error?” he asked. “This…personality? Or was this a _choice_?”

“A byproduct of the reprogramming,” Cassian said in a flat tone. “He says whatever comes into his circuits.”

Jyn snorted. Hera rolled her eyes. Even she had heard that line herself one or two times, verbatim.

“On _purpose_ ,” Kallus said.

“Break it up, boys,” Jyn said. “There are children present.”

The rest of the _Ghost_ crew had just appeared, and Zeb gave a hearty laugh while both Sabine and Ezra scowled – which just made them look more petulant than anything else.

Hera held out her arm, blocking her crew off from everyone else. “All right, guys. This is Chopper’s fight. Let’s not involve ourselves in it.”

“Chopper got in a _fight_?” Ezra asked with clear glee. The droid snarled a reply, and Sabine laughed.

“Did you hear what he _called_ you?” she said. Kanan’s frown deepened.

“Language,” Jyn said. “Children around.”

“Whose fault was it?” Ezra asked. “Chopper’s?” At the droid’s lengthy reply, his eyes widened. “Whoa.”

“I don’t think that’s physically possible,” Sabine said.

“Actually, if you – ”

“No, Ezra, it’s not.”

Jyn muttered something that sounded like “Kriff this” and marched off, at which point Cassian shook his head and turned to go.

 _“Hey,”_ Hera called after him. “Take your murderbot with you. And tell him to apologize to Chop!”

Cassian gestured over his shoulder. “Kay.”

But the droid didn’t budge. “No,” he said, and now he was the petulant one. “Chopper is wrong.”

So Cassian just shrugged.

“You’d better not keep walking,” Hera said.

Cassian turned back and stopped for a moment. “I can have either Jyn mad at me or Kay. Take a guess who I’d prefer.”

Hera put her hands on her hips and grit her teeth, looking as menacing as possible, but still, he walked out. She rounded on the droids.

“All right, let’s wrap this up,” she said.

“Yeah, we’re all hungry,” Ezra said.

Sabine took her mini paint gun from her tool belt. “You’d look awful pretty with some purple on you, Kaytoo,” she cooed threateningly. At this, the big droid _did_ fall back a step.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said.

“Oh, I would. Apologize to Chopper and leave the _Ghost_ ’s issues up to us.”

“Fine. I am sorry you don’t care about your ship or high standards.”

At that, he clunked away, as surly as possible for a droid. Chopper growled to himself.

“Oh, stop,” Hera said. “You’re just mad because AP-5 has been tied up in other duties for two days. Get an oil bath and cheer up. You deserve it.”

“Yeah, pamper yourself, Chop,” Sabine said.

Chopper argued at first, but then relented. He wouldn’t go without Hera, though, so she bid farewell to the crew and walked him down to maintenance. AP-5 was there getting his own bath, and Chopper cheered up considerably.

With any luck, they’d be able to get through the rest of the Rebellion in one piece. Although at this point, Chopper’s fate was looking a bit uncertain. But, she thought as she watched Chopper soak contentedly in his bath, it _had_ been Kaytoo and his prickly attitude who had started the fight.

An idea began to form in her mind.

After Chopper got out of the bath, she grabbed a towel and started drying him off.

“Hey,” she said in an undertone, “you wanna get that droid back?” Chopper replied emphatically in the affirmative. “I think I have just the thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I very seriously headcanon that Ezra is always. hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://loth-cat-loth-cat.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
